1. Field
The present disclosure relates to improving the speed of operation of a computer by using a metadata-based business rule interpreter which avoids using a compiler to generate executable code.
2. Background
Increasingly, businesses rely on business rule interpreters to conduct Internet based business, or to generate browser-based software programs for others to use in the conduct of business. However, such programs can be complex and can be undesirably slow to compile and/or execute in real time, especially on a web browser when communication with a remote computer is desirable or necessary. Thus, solutions for increasing the speed of operation of a computer to create and execute business rules are desirable.